The Underwater World
The Underwater World is the third episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Synopsis Will becomes frustrated with working on a team and tries to be the star. When Hartford detects a jewel signature in a structure connected to Atlantis, the Rangers must retrieve it. Will's ego endangers the lives and mission of the team and Flurious intervenes. Plot The five teens are in San Angeles, having just picked up a book for Mr. Hartford. Will claims that sending all five of them was a waste of manpower, but the others don't mind, seeing it as a test. As Dax shows off some stunt moves, Will hears a distant cry for help. Spotting a construction worker falling off a building, he takes off. Morphed, he catches the man before he hits the ground. Once the others catch up, they ask why Will didn't wait for all of them. Smirking, Will replies that he's used to working on his own. Flurious is furious over Moltor having the crown. Norg slides into his icy lair, and Flurious demands that he gets the crown's jewels. Norg's suggestion of ice cream to cheer Flurious up only makes him more angry, so Norg sets off to find the jewels. Meanwhile, the teens have returned to base, and discover that Mr. Hartford already has a copy of the book they were sent out for. However, Mr. Hartford has exciting news for the teens: on a screen, he shows them a city under the sea--Atlantis. Mr. Hartford believes one of the jewels could be there, and briefs them. Will volunteers to go alone, but is turned down. After they leave, the construction worker walks in, revealing himself to be Spencer. When asked, he says that the Rangers didn't work as a team to save him. On the ride over, Will and Ronny argue briefly over the S.H.A.R.C.'s controls, which Mr. Hartford has already preprogrammed with their destination. Will goes against her and takes control anyway, flying directly over Flurious's base just as Norg suggests letting the Rangers lead him to the jewels. Seeing them, Flurious creates a snowstorm, which forces the S.H.A.R.C. to land on the beach, even with the autopilot restored. Moltor calls Flurious as he monitors the group, but he denies seeing the Rangers. The Drive Max Zords arrive, and Rose, Ronny and Will head into the sea in the Pink Ranger's Drive Max Zord. Once again, Will tries to take over, but is rejected. The three Rangers soon come across the ruins of Atlantis. The Drive Max zord reaches as far as it can go, so Will and Ronny scuba dive out and enter the ruins. In their exploration, they find a temple containing a puzzle. Ronny wants to transmit an image to Rose so she can figure it out, but Will insists they don't need help and does it on his own. This sets off a defense mechanism inside the temple, and both Rangers are trapped by massive stone hands. Outside, Will comes to Rose's aid, and Mack locates the other two, racing in with his own Zord. Outside, Will excuses his actions as improvising. The team heads back in to find the jewel, and Ronny and Will race ahead of the others. As a bright light comes into view, inside a magma-filled cavern, Will slips and falls, but Ronny catches him just in time. The rest join them, and they all cross a stone pathway over the magma, which crumbles as they go. Everyone reaches the other side, and the source of the white light: a white cocoon that gives off a strong jewel signature. As Dax tries to take the cocoon, it floats away from him and multiplies into hundreds of duplicates. Mack guesses the solution to this riddle, and sets off a chain reaction, blowing up all of the fakes. The real one is left floating over the lava. At that point, Ronny slips and falls. Will jumps after her, swinging across the lava, and she catches the cocoon in passing. Safe on the other side, Will says things would have been better if he had gone on the mission himself, takes the cocoon and runs. Mack tells the rest of the Rangers to find another way out; he's going to talk to Will. When Mack finds him, Will is busy trying to break open the cocoon on a rock. As the two talk, Will slips, falls and catches himself on a ledge. Mack tells him to pass up the cocoon, and though he's reluctant, Will obeys, and Mack pulls him up. After Will is safe on the ground, Mack tells Will they are a team, and one day Mack may need him to protect his back. Mack emphasizes that they need Will as part of the team, before walking out, leaving Will silent. Outside, the rest of the team encounters Flurious and several Chillers, and they fight. Mack joins in, and to everyone's relief, so does Will. They win, but Flurious creates a monster out of the temple ruins. The Rangers call for their Drive Max Zords, and the battle continues. Eventually the Rangers form their Drive Max Megazord, and destroy the monster in this form. After the battle, Flurious walks away, unhappy at the turn of events. The Rangers return to base in high spirits and with the cocoon. They tell Mr. Hartford and Spencer that the cocoon has a high reading. Rose is excited that they got to see Atlantis, but Mr. Hartford says to keep the place a secret, for its own protection. When he asks Will if there were any problems, Mack chimes in that there were, but they've been worked out. Will gives Rose the honor of opening the cocoon, which she does, finding an ancient scroll--the next piece of the puzzle. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious (voice) See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes